Truth or dare
by emmy87
Summary: all teenagers are the same they like to have fun so wut happens when some hogwarts students decide to have a little fun. femine slash just as a warning rated r for sex and language as well ok !chapter 2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare????????  
  
AN: This story takes place in Hermione's P.O.V. at times. This story is also rated R for foul language and sexual content. This story also contains feminine slash. If you do not like stories that contain these themes this story is not for you. Thank you. Now on to some more serious business, I DO NOT own the characters in this story. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. All the ideas and the plot for this story belong to though. Get it? Got it? Good!!! Now on with my story  
  
Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Platform 9 ¾ that's where I was standing. I couldn't believe it 7yrs ago I was just stepping on to it for the 1st time and now, today, would be my last. There was only one thing I hoped for with the upcoming school year, that it would be one to remember. Just as the last 6 yrs have been.  
  
"Hey Hermione." I heard a voice call to me. I turned in time to see my 2 best friends and my boyfriend of 2 years running happily toward me.  
  
"Oh Virgi, girl I've missed you so much. My summer was so boring without my best girl hangin with me all the time."  
  
"I missed you too Hermi!" Ginny replied as we released each other from our hug. "Hi Harry." I said leaning in to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Mione." he said as he looked at the ground and blushed lightly.  
  
"Wow who'd a thunk it? My girl Hermione could make 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' blush." Ginny replied sarcastically.  
  
Everyone knew that Harry had a thing for me. Unfortunately we tried to have a relationship in our 4th year but it didn't work so sadly we ended our relationship after 5 months. Then three weeks later Ron and I began dating and have together ever since.  
  
"Ahem" I heard as I turned to my boyfriend.  
  
" No love for me I understand" Ron stated before giving me his infamous booboo face and everyone knew I can't withstand the booboo face.  
  
"Oh Ron I'm sorry ' I replied as I gazed into those gorgeous green eyes of his. (AN: I don't know the actual color of his eyes so if you know email me at Haydens_hottie@yahoo.com thanks a lot on with the story)  
  
"You know I missed you more then anyone or anything else this summer. How couldn't I? I mean with that smile and those eyes and your gorgeous red hair. Come on you know I love you" then I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss which might have lasted a bit longer hadn't Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother, walked over to us looking a bit angry.  
  
She looked at Ron flustered and said "Ronald Weasley I thought I taught you better. I thought we discussed that when you want to share an intimate moment " she leaned in and winked but not before smiling at me "you share it behind closed doors"  
  
I had to laugh now but not at Mrs. Wealsey no I had to laugh because Ron was as red as his hair.  
  
"And might I ask what is so funny Ms. Granger?" Ron's mom asked me whilst placing her hands on hers and giving me a very angered look.  
  
"Yea what's so funny 'Mione?" Ron asked mimicking his mother's actions perfectly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned and scowled causing Ron to once again turn red and then he mumbled his apology under his breath.  
  
" Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, ahem " she said clearing her throat and once again throwing Ron the death glare," don't think you are getting off that easy miss I think i'm innocent and i'm not. How do you explain yourself huh?"  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently "Well dearie I'm waiting for your answer"  
  
"Umm well you see wut had happened was and then I you see umm yea I'm sorry?" was my stumbled reply.  
  
'Great job 'Mione now she is definitely mad at you for making out with her son in broad daylight and oh my god I can't believe she saw me.'  
  
"I know you are I was just teasing but if you ever go away for a whole summer with out coming to visit at leas once I won't be as nice got me young lady"  
  
"Yes madam of course I'm sorry I didn't come this year."  
  
I said to Mrs. Wealsey as a light blush crept upon my face.  
  
"Umm mom I hate to do this but umm we have to go its just about time for the train to pull away." Ginny said as she leaned over to hug her mother.  
  
"That's ok dear I understand. Now you four have a good year and stay out of troubled especially you Harry ok and dear fix your collar. She said as she leaned over to hug her now adopted son and fix his collar for him. Ok you guys get on the train."  
  
She then hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek, leaving me for last.  
  
As we embraced Mrs. Weasely whispered in my ear " and Hermione dear I know its been a while since you've seen my Ronald but please refrain from such graphic public displays of affection ok dearie now have a good school year bye."  
  
I nodded, as we pulled apart and ran quickly to get on the train but not before Harry so politely pointed out that my face was now the color of Ron's hair  
  
"Hey 'Mione why so red?" "Oh shut up you geek!" then I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that" he screamed at me and chased me onto the train as it began to pull away. 


	2. Ron and Hermione sittin in a tree

AN: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling so yea I do not know her but I admire her genius. On with my story this story takes places in Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree.  
  
"Wow Virgi girl that's awesome as hell. You are so lucky. I can't believe it this is so cool. I have a question for you though how did you do it? I mean I know how you did it but, how did you do it?" I asked Ginny breathlessly  
  
"Well I mean I am the top of my class and the professors thought that I wasn't being challenged enough so they talked to my parents and told them that they thought it would be better if I skipped a year. Of course my parents were ecstatic and then they came to me to see if this was something I wanted. And at first I was skeptical you know nobody's ever done this before, how difficult would it be. But then I thought positive and realized that it would be a good thing. For one I would be in Hogwarts a History, the revised edition of course, and I would also have the same classes as you. So then I caved and here on am skipping my sixth year heading straight into my seventh and that's how I did it Hermi" Ginny exclaimed rather animatedly.  
  
"Well thank god you did cause I didn't know if I could survive another year with those two brainless gits." I said as looked over at Ron and Harry who were in involved in a very heated match of wizard's chess.  
  
"And. check mate I win again Harry." Ron boasted "oh and Hermione I heard what you said and I take offense to that I am not a git"  
  
Ginny and I turned and looked at each other before we began laughing finally after a few minutes of laughter and a few odd glances from Harry and Ron I turned to Ron and spoke very seriously.  
  
"Your right Ron you're not a brainless git I shouldn't say that "  
  
Ron obviously pleased with I said leaned across the compartment to kiss me. Then as he pulled away I said something that made everyone in the compartment bust out in laughter.  
  
As he pulled away I said " your just brainless"  
  
Ron was so shocked that I said this he turned beat red and turned to me and started to tickle me until I couldn't breathe and before I could realize what was going on Ron's lips covered my own in a fit of passion. This kiss quickly escalated into a very passionate kiss and I was enjoying ever minute of it until I was rudely interrupted by the voices of Ginny and Harry. "Come on I think they want to catch up you know what I mean." Ginny said calmly.  
  
"Yea lets go find Seamus and Dean see how their summer holiday went." Harry said uneasily as he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the compartment.  
  
"Ron," I managed to moan between kisses "I think we need to .oh my . Ron just la la la lock the damn door Jesus."  
  
Ron laughed and pulled away to go lock the door. Once the door was locked he returned to me and said, "Now where were we."  
  
"Right about here." I said grabbing his collar and pulling him back down to kiss him.  
  
I had missed so much over the holiday. He changed a lot in that short amount of time. Ron had in fact grown a couple of inches so he now stood an astounding 6'2". Plus there was the fact that his muscles had grown nicely due to the fact that he played so much quidditch. Ok so I may have said I hated quidditch but I lied the fact is how could I now I have that game to thank for the way Ron is now. He changed so much in fact the only thing that was the some about him was he infamous Weasley red hair but that's what made him incredibly sexy. I slowly but surely began to kiss Ron again. As I kissed him I pressed my tongue gently against his lips trying to gain access to his mouth and he obliged happily and then he did this . OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! My brain is about to shut down *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: my P.O.V. now ok and this is a major sex scene just as warning its pretty long if you don't wish to read stuff like this go to another story they'll be plenty more to follow this thanks and you can read on if you want  
  
Hermione and Ron continued to kiss until Hermione broke the kiss and let her lips travel down Ron's chin and on his neck to ear where she began to nibble lightly.  
  
"Merlin 'Mione where did you ."  
  
He was cut short by Hermione when her lips once again smothered his own. Then Ron's hands began to roam Hermione's body until they settled on a spot atop her breasts. He began to fondle his girlfriend through her shirt. This caused her to moan passionately into his mouth. After getting such a positive reaction Ron began to unbutton Hermione's shirt when he was through unbuttoning it he discarded it behind them and within moments her bra was right there with it. Her boyfriends mouth left her own and as he began to gently suck on her nipples  
  
"Oh Lord wow Ron jeez almighty whoa aye Ron." Hermione gasped unable to complete a single thought.  
  
She knew she was wet she could feel it between her legs and she wanted to let Ron know as well so she forcefully grabbed Ron's hand from its position upon her nipple and pushed it up her skirt to the edge of her panties.  
  
"Feel that heat? Feel that wetness? Ron that's all for you baby all for you." Hermione purred in a soft growl  
  
"Hermione thank you for your gift now I think I'll use it now" Ron smiled at her with a twinkle in his and before Hermione could comprehend what Ron was saying she felt herself being pushed back to lay on the sear of the compartment and then Ron climbed atop her kissed her. After the kiss they shared he pulled back from this beautiful girl and slid down the entire length of this girl until his head was at the edge of her skirt then lifted the edge of her skirt and slid underneath. Just as Hermione was about to question Ron's motive's she felt her panties being removed and then a.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Wow Ron oh my Ronald Wesley whew." Hermione gasped as she felt Ron's finger glide in and out of her. Suddenly the pleasure stopped and Hermione was confused until she felt 2 fingers slip into her creamy wet center. And soon enough just as before the pleasure stopped and once again he returned with three fingers  
  
"Ron I'm gonna cummmmmm." Hermione screeched before she reached her orgasm. She bit hard on her hand almost enough to bleed to prevent anyone form hearing her reach such great pleasure. Hermione was still panting and calming down from her natural high when Ron's head appeared from under her skirt. He was laughing and he turned to Hermione and exclaimed  
  
"Woman your power in unbelievable. And oh when you said you were getting ready to cum I was prepared and shit but damn your like a fucking waterfall."  
  
Thanks Ron glad to see how fucking sensitive you are after we make out and shit.  
  
"yea I know I'm a regular gentleman" he replied cockily.  
  
Hermione got up and grabbed her panties and slid them on under her skirt "Great now my panties are wet and there's a huge wet spot on the back of my skirt it looks like a peed myself. This is all your fault Ron. And what might I ask are you staring at all dazed like that." She asked as she clasped her bra and began to pull on her shirt.  
  
Ron just looked at her white as a ghost and nodded behind her she turned around to see Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus all with large smiles on their face and Ginny with a look of pure disgust upon her face.  
  
"Eww 'Mione that's nasty put your shirt on nobody wants to see that shit please. Ginny replied as she threw Hermione her shirt.  
  
"umm guys my face is up here if you want to live I suggest you move your eyes ok." Hermione screeched at the boys while turning ten shades of red.  
  
"well well well what have we here the mudblood's been giving free shows to everyone " a familiar voice said from behind everyone Hermione instantly stopped moving and turned as white as a ghost.  
  
"Malfoy what the hell do you want you know that your not fucking welcome here I suggest you go back to your apartment and go fuck your pug faced bitch girlfriend pansy."  
  
"on the contrary weasel I have orders to come get the mudblood bitch seeing as she's head girl and I myself am head boy "  
  
"WHAT?????????????" everyone in the compartment screamed together.  
  
"Yes that's right you heard correctly I Draco Malfoy am head boy. Of course it is most unpleasant that I will being sharing a common room with filth that that," he said gesturing toward Hermione, "but all good things come at a price. "  
  
At that moment everyone took it upon themselves to pull out their wands and threaten the young malfoy.  
  
"Ah you see that wouldn't be very wise. Now that I am head boy I can take all the points away from your house I want which reminds me when we get to school I plan to take 50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"what Malfoy you cannot do that you must have a legit reason." Hermione exclaimed as she once again resumed buttoning up her shirt  
  
"but I do I was just threaten by some students and of course two of the hundred weasel children." Draco replied grinning in a self boosting manor.  
  
"he's right guys let him go lord knows his ego is the size of Hogwarts already lets not giving him anymore reason to talk. " Hermione smirked at him.  
  
"are you ready to go malfoy."  
  
"As ready as ill eve be mudblood." 


End file.
